


[带卡]30天性幻想挑战

by chengyou



Series: 带卡30天性幻想挑战 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengyou/pseuds/chengyou





	1. day1 场景中有水的性事

day1.一场场景中有水的性事  
十六岁的卡卡西怎么也不会想到，带土到了十七岁仍然是个爱哭鬼。  
“喂，你别哭了吧？好丢人。”卡卡西用脚尖轻踹带土的屁股，带土还是稳稳地蹲在地上，两只手可怜巴巴的抹着眼泪。  
他回过头，眼泪还在眼眶里打着转，表情却无比悲愤：“你闭嘴！！都怪你！！”  
卡卡西无语：“……你自己喊的关我什么事啊？！”

就在刚才，带土做了一个梦。  
梦里有两个人，一个是他，另一个是卡卡西。  
恐怖的是，这是一个春梦。  
更恐怖的是，他梦遗了。  
最恐怖的是，他边射边喊出了卡卡西的名字，被来叫他起床的卡卡西听了个正着。

“还有，你……不就是被听到了吗，你至于哭成这样吗。”卡卡西说着移开了视线，面罩下的皮肤染上了些许红意。  
事实上，撞见这样的场景他比带土还要难为情。但考虑到带土迷一般的少女心，他决定还是维护一下带土的面子，自己绝不能先不好意思。如果连卡卡西都害羞了，带土怕不是会羞愤的一头撞死。  
正经，大方，坦然。这就是现在卡卡西的表现。  
带土见卡卡西好像没当回事的样子，内心也是波涛汹涌。  
卡卡西这个笨蛋为什么一点都不在意啊？！我可是喊着他的名字射出来了啊！果然只有我在单相思吗？笨卡卡他其实一点都……想到这里带土泪如泉涌，一股恨不得用小拳拳捶碎胸口的气势。  
卡卡西见状愁的头都疼了，他伸手扶住额头，语气百般的无奈：“喂，别哭了啊……”  
“要你管！！！”带土吼道。  
“被上的那个是我吧？要哭也应该是我哭吧…… ”卡卡西的视线再一次漂移了，脸红的愈加明显。  
带土微愣，脑海里不自觉的回想起梦中旖旎的场景，卡卡西不着寸缕的躺在他身下，白皙的胳膊抱着他的脖子，动情的扭动着身体，索求着，哀求着，哭的十分磨人。  
空气中一片沉默，卡卡西眼睁睁看着带土的裆部鼓起了一大块。

“…… ”怎么办，好尴尬，要上了他来缓解尴尬吗？  
“…… ”怎么办，好尴尬，要被他上来缓解尴尬吗？  
两个人心怀鬼胎，默不作声的思考着。

时间在尴尬的沉默中缓缓流走，最先开口的是卡卡西。  
“吊车尾，要不要来试试？”他目不转睛地看着窗外，不知道是在和谁讲话。  
等了几秒没等到带土的回应，卡卡西的心凉了半截，正要懊恼自己太着急而打算圆个场时，迎面一股力量把他掀翻在地，紧接着自己的面罩就被拉了下来。  
“卡卡西！！”带土的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的流下来，滴到卡卡西的唇角，咸咸的，又有点甜。  
卡卡西抬手揩去带土的眼泪，忽然笑弯了眼：“来做吧。”

说不上是谁先被脱个精光的，两个初尝性事的少年紧紧的抱着对方，带土毛茸茸的脑袋在卡卡西身上拱来拱去，像饿狼一样啃咬着卡卡西的身体。  
他的身体很白，因此被吸咬出的红印就会格外明显。带土热衷于在卡卡西身上布下痕迹，他东一块西一块的种着草莓，尤其喜爱照顾胸前和侧腰的部分。  
卡卡西的乳头异常敏感，轻轻一碰就会仰着脖子轻喘。一开始他只是为了迎合带土让他高兴，但当带土的舌头刮弄乳头时，卡卡西体会到了前所未有的特殊感觉。  
从骨子里开始发痒，身体自下而上都软了。噢，不包括他那根梆硬的小兄弟。  
卡卡西的小兄弟在带土的肚子上刮蹭着流下液体，最初带土会好心的摸摸它，趁他顾着在上面耕耘的时候手掌会轻柔的撸几下，长茧的部分尤为给力。后来带土把上面玩的差不多了，就开始专心致志的舔弄卡卡西的性器，他从上到下再从下到上，一遍一遍的舔着，然后张大嘴把它含进去，边抬头享受着卡卡西的表情。  
每当看到卡卡西的脸时，带土都会再硬上几分。

卡卡西真好看啊，他高高的仰着头，眼睛因舒适而眯起来，鼻翼无意识的抽动着，最好看的就是那张刚刚和自己接过吻的嘴了，红润带着水色，半张着，粉红的小舌头顶着下唇，像是在与求不满的索吻。  
带土的口活说不上好，甚至弄的卡卡西有点痛。但还在他很卖力的取悦卡卡西，卡卡西的肘部支撑着上半身，他斜着眼睛和带土对上视线，当看到他眼里满满的爱意时，卡卡西头皮一紧，毫无预兆的在带土嘴里释放出来。  
“啊啊啊……！”卡卡西的身体颤抖着，带土没来得及离开，吞下了不少他的精液。  
带土直起身体，痴痴的望着卡卡西的脸。嘴里没咽下的精液顺着嘴角流下，滴落在卡卡西白嫩的大腿上。  
卡卡西静静地喘了一会儿平复高潮，正要起身时带土又压了过来，接着嘴里便出现了一股腥咸的味道。  
“尝尝你自己，卡卡西！”带土说。  
卡卡西又硬了。

带土等了好久，这次终于轮到自己了。  
他现在耐心的舔去卡卡西大腿内侧的细汗，两只手撑着卡卡西的腿根，他把脸埋了进去。  
舌头探进穴口的时候卡卡西瑟缩了一下，两条腿不安的蹬了蹬，又强迫自己顺从。  
带土给卡卡西时间适应自己，待卡卡西不动了，他便继续着自己的探索行为。  
柔软的舌尖顶开柔软的后穴，带土把那里舔湿后就开始上手。他先插入了一根手指，卡卡西的腿又抖了一下，接着整个人都不安的扭动起来，后穴一缩一缩的绞紧。  
“带土，等一下…… ”卡卡西喘着气，试图阻止什么，“有一点难受，好奇怪。”  
“难受？！”带土猛地抬起头，眼泪又要出来了，“卡卡西，我让你难受了吗？”  
卡卡西顿了顿，又躺了回去：“……不，没有。请继续吧。”  
带土这次没有低头，他聚精会神的观察着卡卡西的表情，一边继续往里探着手指。  
卡卡西的头越仰越高，最后竟然弓着身子闷哼了一声。  
？！是这里吗？！带土试着戳了戳， 没想到卡卡西竟然不受控制的叫出了声：“嗯啊！”  
…… ！！！带土的笑容逐渐兴奋，他抽出手指又用力的捅入，渐渐的下面开始有了水声，咕叽咕叽的，带土又把第二根手指也伸了进去。  
“哈啊……带土…… ”卡卡西眼神涣散，双腿自觉的缠上带土的腰，“不用考虑我，快一点…… 进来、！”  
那可不行，不考虑谁都不能不考虑卡卡西。即使下面已经硬到快爆炸了，带土还是硬着头皮做着扩张，两根手指，三根手指，直到能三根也能完全顺畅的进出了，他才替换自己上场。  
插入前带土深深地吸了一口气，而后一股作气的捅了进去。

带土和卡卡西同时流出了眼泪。  
“啊啊啊——！”卡卡西尖叫着攥紧床单，疼痛的刺激下生理眼泪自作主张的涌了出来，下面不断的用力绞紧带土。  
带土则是完全爽哭了，他抱起卡卡西的双腿挺腰贯入，卡卡西的里面又暖又紧，一下子就把带土送上了天堂。  
“呜呜呜，卡卡西， 好舒服啊…… ”带土流着泪抽插着，一下又一下坚实而准确的按在前列腺上，卡卡西胡乱地摇着头，嘴里不知所云的呜咽着。  
这样的卡卡西还是第一次见，比几年来的梦加起来都要美味。  
当然了，这可是卡卡西啊，他心心念念的卡卡西。  
带土不知疲惫的在卡卡西身体里冲撞着，中间卡卡西射了几次，喉咙早已经嘶喊到沙哑了。带土汗流浃背，脸上的汗滴下来也浑然不觉，他食髓知味的顶弄着，一会儿快一会儿慢，一会儿又恶意的停在里面不动，等着卡卡西难耐的来求自己。  
在又一次快节奏的抽查中卡卡西的内壁越来越紧，收缩的频率越来越快，带土知道卡卡西又要高潮了，他便故意慢下来，他不希望卡卡西这么快就再次高潮，他要快感再多折磨卡卡西一会儿。可是他不知道的是，卡卡西光是看着他，就已经想要高潮了。  
“带土…… 带土…… ”卡卡西无意识的叫着他的名字，从未有过的声线在带土听来如同天籁，突然卡卡西绷紧了身体，他高潮了，一声高过一声的娇喘中夹杂着带土的名字。  
“啊啊啊啊，带土！好爱你，啊啊，啊啊，啊啊…… ”卡卡西随着带土顶弄的节奏叫着，带土也快忍不住了，一阵又一阵的暖流从带土脚心顺着脊柱向上，接着大脑一片空白，白光在眼前炸开，带土也迎来了高潮。  
“卡卡西啊啊啊…… ”  
带土疯狂的在卡卡西体内冲撞着，他将精华全都留在了卡卡西体内，滚烫的液体冲刷着卡卡西的前列腺，烫的他连灵魂都在颤抖尖叫。

高潮过后带土趴在卡卡西身上大口大口的喘着气，卡卡西先恢复过来，抬起头摸了摸带土的头发，心情愉悦的弯起了眼睛。  
“卡卡西…… ”带土的声音闷在卡卡西颈侧。   
“嗯？”卡卡西突然有一种不好的预感，还在他体内的那根东西，好像又变大了……   
带土抬起头，眼睛亮闪闪的望着他：“我们再来一次吧！！”  
卡卡西：“…………”还来？！！感情你才射了一次，我已经射了好几次了喂！  
然而卡卡西是很难对带土说不的，尤其是当带土已经讨好似的亲上他的嘴唇，手掌还毛毛躁躁的揉着他的腰。  
“好…… 唔！”


	2. day2 场景中有火的性事

也不知道是谁建议的，总之大一放假的第一天，水门小组的四个人便来到了南贺川露营。  
四顶帐篷围着一团火堆，木架上插着几根烤鱼。琳正在认真的往烤鱼上撒调料，水门学长则刚刚接起了电话，从那瞬间谄媚的笑声判断，应该是辛玖奈学姐打来的没错了。  
水门学长边打着手势边远离了火堆，带土望着学长远去的身影，确定人消失在树林里了才扭头看向卡卡西道：“你还行吗？”  
卡卡西的皮肤很白，忽明忽暗的火光染红了他的脸颊，将他整个人的棱角都柔和化些许。他似是瞥了带土一眼，抿了抿唇，没有开口，而是点点头将分开的双膝抱得更紧：“嗯。”  
带土不满他的冷漠，抬手不重的推了一把：“好好说话，没听见。”  
卡卡西身体一僵，微不可闻的闷哼淹没在火舌一瞬的噼啪声中。  
他酝酿了一会儿才说道：“没关系。”  
带土不太信任的看了他两眼，忽然凑近过去，近距离的看着卡卡西的侧脸：“可是卡卡西，你脸好红啊。”  
琳闻声抬头，见卡卡西绷着个脸，表情比平时还严肃，不禁也有些担心的说：“卡卡西怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
被两个人认真的盯着，卡卡西眉头一皱，撑着地转身一字一顿道：“我去休息一下。”  
两人目送着他脚步缓慢的走远，又动作迅速的钻进帐篷里，琳将烤鱼翻了个面，刚要说话就被猛然站起的带土抢道：“我去看看他！”  
眼睁睁看着带土蹿进同一顶帐篷，琳摇了摇头，取过烤鱼小口小口的吹着气。  
“真是心急呀…… ”

看着带土跟着进来，卡卡西没有多惊讶，他抬手将帐篷顶端的照明灯调成最低档，即使这样带土仍能看清他脸上不自然的潮红。  
“卡卡西，你不是还行吗？跑什么？”  
带土爬向卡卡西，在他正对面跪坐下来。  
卡卡西没空理他，他低着头，头发丝都无力的垂了下来。带土看到有汗水从他的侧脸滴了下来。  
“卡卡西，你出了好多汗啊。”带土说着，伸手去摸卡卡西的脸。  
声音就在这时发生了变化。  
卡卡西没有躲，那只发热的手碰到了他发烫的脸，两个人不约而同的发出了低喘。  
卡卡西的表情隐藏在头发阴影里，唯一露出来的是黑色的口罩，轮廓显示他正微张着嘴，又轻又重的低喘从那里传出来。  
帮他拂去汗水的那只手向下按在他的手上，又提起他的手拉到自己腹前。  
然后放在了双腿间鼓起的地方。  
卡卡西低垂的视线向前略去，他定定的看着自己放在对方勃起性器上的手，又向上看向带土。  
昏暗的光线下，两人的视线交汇。  
“卡卡西，你也说说话嘛。”带土的嗓音沙哑，他用这样沙哑的声音撒着娇。  
“唔！”卡卡西猛地一震，手指无意识的一缩，勾的带土的呼吸当时就粗重了起来。  
卡卡西的手颤抖着，他整个人都在颤抖，喘息的幅度也大了起来。带土前倾身子让他平躺在地，刚一躺平卡卡西就夹紧腿想蜷起身子，没想到带土速度比他更快，直接一只手按在了他的裆部。  
卡卡西也勃起了，而且比带土还硬。  
“哈啊！”卡卡西登时仰起脖子，双腿无意识的抬起来想缠住带土的胳膊，紧接着又双腿大开，一副门户大开的模样。他难耐的扭着身体，双腿间的裤线处一片深色，带土戳了戳那里，换来卡卡西脱口而出的喘声。  
两人都被这声音吓了一跳，卡卡西别过头用手臂挡住嘴，带土则兴奋地低声道：“很骚哦，卡卡西，你现在好骚哦！”  
卡卡西皱紧了眉瞪他：“闭、嘴！”  
“啊，终于说话了！”带土的手指恶意的戳了戳湿润处，“这里是卡卡西说话的开关吗？”  
“哈嗯！等…… ”卡卡西慌张的抓住带土作乱的那只手，恳求的摇了摇头，用极小的音量道，“琳会听到。”  
带土惊讶道：“原来你也知道？”他再次按了下去，“这里传出来的声音可是比我说话的声音大啊。”  
卡卡西脸上潮红更甚：“所以我说、哈……把它，关掉！”   
“那怎么行？卡卡西明明很舒服的样子，我怎么能打断你！”  
卡卡西咬牙道：“我、没、有！哈嗯，啊……不行了，带土，关掉它…… ”  
带土眨了眨眼睛，坚定的摇头：“不行，卡卡西还没当众射出来呢。卡卡西自己逃回来已经违反约定了，还想关掉未免也太过分了吧？还是说你想夹着我的精液回去学校？跳蛋还是精液，你自己选吧。”  
带土总是懂得如何才能戳中卡卡西最羞耻的那个点。  
自尊心极强的他怎么能允许自己在琳和水门学长的面前被道具玩到射精？可要夹一整夜也很困难，带土每次都喜欢射满他，灌到小腹都微微鼓起了才肯罢休。要带着那样强烈的胀痛感是非常痛苦的，而且一想到他身体里有带土的精华，他就又会有感觉。  
“我不选……啊啊…… ”  
“太狡猾了吧，卡卡西。”  
“就是…… 不要…… ”  
带土扒掉卡卡西裤子时卡卡西又是一惊，吓得性器一跳，差点射精：“等等，外面可以看到！”  
“啊？”带土从卡卡西两腿之间抬起头，神情有些不耐烦。  
他已经忍耐了太久了。从出发前把这可跳蛋塞进卡卡西身体里开始，他就一直硬着了。  
“有光，外面可以看到，我们的影子…… ”卡卡西喘着气说。  
“那就关灯！”  
“不行！”卡卡西急道，“那太可疑了…… ”  
带土的脸色黑的不行，他盯了卡卡西半天，突然起身又帮他把裤子穿了回去。卡卡西刚松了口气，还来不及挥散心中有意忽略的失落，他就被带土拽了起来，并拉扯出了帐篷。  
“？！”  
“琳！卡卡西说有事情要和你说！”  
“？？！”卡卡西震惊的看向带土，脸上新沁出的热汗还来不及擦。  
琳无奈的抬起头，这两个人又在玩什么，就不能让她一个人安静的散发单身狗的清香吗？  
对于卡卡西这一路的异常，琳心里是有数的。甚至说，跳蛋的牌子还是琳推荐给带土的。毕竟在两个傻蛋互相暗恋的时候是琳大佬操碎了心撮合了这桩好事。  
带土拉着卡卡西重新坐下，因动作太大，卡卡西又是一声闷哼，他怕琳听见，于是又变成了之前的那个沉默酷哥。  
带土坏笑道：“卡卡西，说啊，你不是有话对琳说吗？”  
“…… ”卡卡西恶狠狠的瞪着他，在带土眼里看到不妥协后他心里一跳，认命的叹了口气，深呼吸几次才开口，“琳…… 、呜！”  
卡卡西猛地低下头去。  
那声低沉的琳尾音颤抖，琳向带土投去一瞥：不要玩得太过了你。  
带土眨眨眼睛：放心。  
才不放心呢。琳也叹了口气。  
“卡——卡西，说啊。”带土道。  
“琳、琳。”卡卡西艰难，但尽量如常的说道，“你有没有，完成作业？”  
啊好烦啊，不要把我卷进来呀。琳撑起微笑：“嗯？新的那篇essay？还没有哦。”  
“这样、啊。”卡卡西点点头，似是结束了对话。他埋着头重重的喘了口气，带土却好像不满意似的，凑过去搂住卡卡西的肩膀，不易察觉的将自己鼓起的性器贴上他的大腿。  
“你之前想说的不是这个！”他强硬道。  
卡卡西的眼神已经开始涣散了，他的腿肚子打着颤，脚趾在快感的冲击下下意识的蜷起。刚才的动作令体内的跳蛋顶上他的前列腺，他能克制住颤抖已经非常难得了。那一点被起而不舍的冲撞着，电击般的快感一波又一波的撕扯着卡卡西的意识，他拼命维持着平静，绝对，绝对不能在琳面前失控！  
“是、这个。”卡卡西随口反驳着，他的意志更多的用在控制自己的神态、身体上，而没有过多注意自己到底说了什么。  
啊啊啊，快到了，这样下去会不行的……卡卡西的后背越来越弯，但很快又挺直起来，接着又弯了下去。  
琳实在看不过了，她担忧看向带土，无声地问：“我拖着水门学长，你快去吧。”  
带土看卡卡西也快到极限了，也不再玩他，点了点头拉起卡卡西就走。  
卡卡西简直如释重负，这一站起里面顶的更深，激的他脚步一软，要不是带土扶着铁定就倒在地上了。  
“快、快点，带土，呜呜，啊啊…… ”他的嘴里催促着，带土也不含糊，搀着他飞快的钻进了帐篷。刚一进去，卡卡西就自己抱着分开的大腿躺倒在地，身体颤抖着迎来了高潮。  
“啊啊啊~~带土~哈啊~~~”  
他似是忘记了环境，忘记了音量，忘记了不远处有人坐在火堆旁望着这边。卡卡西闭着眼睛娇喘着，被困在裤子里的性器将精华都射在了内裤上。  
带土沉着脸，他动作利落的脱掉卡卡西的裤子，他刚结束高潮，射过精的性器软趴趴的缩回原本的大小，带土也没去管它，而是几乎是粗暴的拽出了跳蛋。  
“呃啊！”  
带土将仍在工作嗡鸣的跳蛋甩到一边，自己掏出性器狠狠地撞了进去。  
卡卡西马上挺起了腰：“啊啊啊不行的带土！这种时候不要…… 啊、啊，不，等，带土，啊啊，好痛，带土…… ”  
带土二话不说一顿猛干，他将卡卡西的双腿挂在自己臂弯上，令卡卡西的屁股和自己紧密贴近。他疯狂的律动着，卡卡西刚高潮过的身体根本承受不了这样的刺激，何况他也只不过才塞了跳蛋而已，后穴根本适应不了突如其来的巨大尺寸。  
口水不受控制的从嘴角流下，和眼泪流到一处，混成一滩，润湿了卡卡西身下的枕巾。  
“啊啊，带土，啊啊啊，不行，太，太大，啊啊…… 带~~”  
卡卡西又要高潮了。  
他的小穴缩的厉害，让一直忍耐着不射精的带土有些崩溃。正当两人都有些受不了时，帐篷外突然传来了对话声。  
“他们两个呢？”水门学长问。  
“唔，好像去那边抓标本了。”琳说。  
“哦……琳，你有没有听见什么声音？”水门学长问。  
卡卡西的后穴猛地一紧，夹得带土险些缴械。他惩罚性的拍了卡卡西屁股一掌，得到又一记狠夹。  
“那个啊，之前有看到情侣走过去…… ”琳含糊的说着。  
“是吗。”水门有些尴尬，不再发问。  
卡卡西和带土对视一眼，卡卡西一愣，带土突然加速了冲撞。  
压抑的呜咽若有若无的传了出来。  
琳微笑着吃着烤鱼，将另一根递给水门。  
“学长，多吃点。”  
水门憨厚一笑：“啊，好，谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，应该的。”琳微笑道。


	3. day3 亵渎神的性事

“神啊，我有罪。”

每个礼拜六晚上八点，宇智波带土都会准时走进木叶教堂的告解室。他对黑帘后看不见脸的神父倾情忏悔，用上毕生所学对自己进行一场深入的剖析。  
“我每天早上要吃两个煎蛋，鸡蛋是新生的象征，而我却肆意撒上椒盐。我罪大恶极。”  
“我非常有钱，我花两千万投资亲热系列拍电影，结果拍个稀烂。我罪孽深重。”  
“我身材健硕，一米八二，体貌端正无不良嗜好，目前单身。我罪无可赦。”

神父：“……”  
神父无奈的说：“带土，这些我都知道了。”  
宇智波带土一愣，他从西服内侧的口袋里掏出笔记本，皱着眉认真翻找前面的笔记。半晌后眉头一松，泄气道：“操，大意了。”  
他破罐子破摔似的一把撩起黑帘，露出黑帘后表情还维持在笑意的神父。  
带土说：“今晚和我走？”  
神父摇头：“不行，我还没有下班。”  
带土说：“那在这里做。”

他一个人就定下了两个人的事，不等神父反应他已经身手矫健的翻到了黑帘的另一侧，和神父一起挤在一间小小的暗室里。暗室除了一把椅子外空无一物，事实上这里除了椅子什么都放不下了，带土一进来就几乎占据了剩下的全部空间。  
“喂！”神父反应迅速，他眼疾手快的放下黑帘，关掉了暗室唯一照明的小灯。这次暗室真正的一片漆黑了。  
“笨蛋，会被人看到。”神父指责。  
“卡卡西，你果然是为我着想的。”带土感动的说，一屁股跨坐在神父的腿上，伸手去解神父的袍子。  
神父的袍子不太好解，主要是熟能生巧，带土摸黑也能在几秒内解开衣扣，把还带着香皂味道的手掌探进神父的背心里去。  
“喂……”神父推了他一下，结果被带土的另一只手勾着脖子拉过来接吻。  
神父顿时放弃了挣扎。

宇智波带土身上有所有精英男士都有的古龙水味，接触过他的人都熟悉这个味道。但他嘴里的味道只有卡卡西知道，那是带土进入告解室前嚼了一分钟的薄荷糖的味道。  
于是卡卡西顿悟，宇智波带土这是蓄谋已久。  
那根蓄谋已久的舌头在卡卡西嘴里横冲直撞，三十岁的男人依然不擅长接吻，他好像以为人类的嘴里全部都是敏感点，只要用舌头扫过去就会变得像他一样舒服。卡卡西很想告诉他，不是的，你那是精神上的快感，和口腔敏感没有关系。然而卡卡西说不出话，不仅是因为他被这阵狂风暴雨般的亲亲吻的头脑发蒙，更是因为那只胡作非为的手已经探入了神父的裤子里，正隔着内裤揉弄他的性器。  
卡卡西的身体快速的软了，相反身下那根东西飞快的变硬，硬邦邦的一根直戳在带土的手心里。宇智波带土好心的帮他拉下内裤，解放那被禁锢的性器。卡卡西开始喘息，脸皮和身体同时发热起来。   
带土的手掌粗糙，撸动性器时会带来奇异的快感。神父的双手不自觉的环绕上带土的脖子，他仰着头眯起眼睛，在黑暗中露出好看的表情。

带土看见了。  
每当神父露出这种表情时代表他动了情，动了情意味着可以上了。这是两人心照不宣的信号。  
宇智波带土站起身后退一步，神父配合的也跟着站了起来。两人交换位置：带土挪走椅子，神父背对带土趴在黑帘前的小窗台上。  
“自己把裤子脱掉。”带土说。  
卡卡西顿了顿，将裤子褪到了脚腕处。带土的大手啪的拍上卡卡西左边的屁股，清脆的响声吓得他一抖。带土像拍西瓜检测质量似的拍了两下，然后单手解开皮带掏出同样蓄谋已久的肉棒。他已经硬了好一会儿了，此刻粗涨的肉棒鼓着令人生畏的青筋，硕大的龟头抵上卡卡西的屁股。  
卡卡西头也不回的说：“我猜你知道男人做爱需要扩张吧？”  
带土同样没有抬头：“我当然知道。”  
他像变戏法似的从口袋里摸出一袋润滑油，把方块小袋伸到卡卡西面前：“咬开。”  
卡卡西无奈，歪着头小心地用牙齿撕开包装——这不是第一次了，带土总是会让他做一下色情又没有意义的事情——还要防止太过用力将里面的液体流到嘴里。  
带土奖赏似的抹了一把卡卡西的下唇，将一整袋润滑油都抹到卡卡西臀瓣下的隐秘世界里，他感觉到卡卡西屏住了呼吸，于是他抓住了这个让他气息紊乱的机会，长枪直入硬邦邦的捅了进去。  
“嘶呃——”卡卡西倒吸一口凉气，瞬间被填满的充实感令他头晕目眩，从交合处开始泛起的奇异酥麻顷刻间吞噬他的神志，他有意识的扭着腰将大腿分的更开，屁股翘的更高，希望带土操的更深。

带土当然会满足他。  
“神父先生的里面好热啊，是神原谅我无礼侵犯的意思吗？”带土前倾着身体俯在卡卡西耳边，他的嗓音天生有点哑，是能撩起卡卡西欲火的那种哑。这种声线被带土压低了小声说着恶魔一样的话，神父马上就陷入了更深一层的欲潮中，酥软的双臂无力撑在窗沿上，身体随着带土每一次大开大合的撞击而颤抖着向前逃离，而后被带土炽热的手掌钳住腰窝硬生生拉了回来。  
“呃啊，带土……哈……带土，轻一点……”卡卡西在喘息的间隙讨饶，然后带土就会大发慈悲变成九浅一深，边掌握着节奏边继续问：  
“抱歉，刚才是我太着急了。神父先生现在感觉怎么样？是这样慢慢操你舒服，还是快点操你舒服？”  
卡卡西发出一声呜咽：“呜……快……舒服。”  
“你出了很多汗，今天进入状态很快啊，是因为被人听见会很爽吗？”  
“什、什么？”

话音未落卡卡西就听见门口传来窸窸窣窣的布料声，接着有人打开告解室的门走了进来，一阵椅子背挪开的声音后归于沉寂。  
卡卡西全身都紧绷起来，带土被夹得险些没忍住缴械，他暗骂一声惩罚性的狠狠捅了一下，被卡卡西慌张回头怒瞪一眼。  
“神啊，我有罪。”一帘之隔外，那人沮丧的开始忏悔。  
带土依然没有停下动作，他插的又慢又磨人，确实进出时搅起的水声不见了，但卡卡西却被折磨的什么也听不进去，他连控制自己不要喘出声都要拼尽全力了。  
要命的是，他隐隐意识到自己快高潮了。  
更要命的是，带土好像也意识到了。

没错，他意识到了。伸来一只手握住卡卡西颤颤巍巍吐着液体的性器，卡卡西双眼微眯，没等抵抗就被那只突然飞快撸动的手掌弄软了身体。  
“哈啊……”一声变了调的娇喘脱口而出，卡卡西猛地捂住了嘴，背后的带土却传来闷笑。  
卡卡西愤恨的狠狠夹了他一下，带土倒吸口气，将这默认为卡卡西的挑衅。  
一场无声的单方面的处决开始了。带土松开了卡卡西的性器，卡卡西刚松口气就被整个抬着腿弯抱起来，以一种小孩把尿的姿势双腿大开对准窗口。粗大肉棒一下子捅到了底，卡卡西不受控制的挺起了腰，无法着力的情况下他只能任由带土肆无忌惮地顶撞着自己，而他唯一能做的就是靠在带土宽厚的胸膛上，边吐着舌头极力不发出声音边用力夹紧肉棒以示反抗。

“我好像喜欢上我的朋友了的说。”帘子另一边的人似乎没听见这边的动静，略微紧张的声音在卡卡西听来不太清晰，但“他在说话”这件事就像一颗炸弹炸在他脑中，时刻提醒着卡卡西不要放松警惕，他的每一丝喘息都有可能被那人听见。  
带土这家伙，动作太大了……卡卡西大脑发昏的想着，他双手把着带土的手臂维持平衡，努力抬头用哀求的目光向带土求饶，带土坏极了，他故意装作没看到的样子低头去亲他的嘴，完蛋，这回下腹烧的更厉害，喘息更重了。  
“带土，不要了……”卡卡西用气声求道，微不可闻的声音几乎是立刻就消失在带土的嘴里。  
宇智波带土没有回答，他小臂线条绷紧，用力将卡卡西向上提了提。  
不行了，这次是真的不行了，要射了……卡卡西高高仰着头，粉红水嫩的舌尖无措的伸在外面。他甬道收缩得越来越快，带土似有所感的的跟着加快了速度，快感冲刷着两人的四肢百骸，在每一根神经里游走，最终抵达大脑——和两人相接的性器。  
卡卡西颤抖着高潮了，他张大了嘴无声的尖叫，同时带土狠狠快插了十几下，忍着等卡卡西高潮完才猛地拔出来射在卡卡西股缝间，精液顺着他圆润的屁股缓缓流下。带土喘着粗气抹一把精液，递到卡卡西嘴边，兀自失神喘息的卡卡西下意识的把那根手指含进了嘴里。

“神父大叔，我该怎么办的说？”外面的人结束告解，求助地问道。  
神父一愣，他显然忘了还有这么一个环节。好在带土看在他嘴里有东西的份上，善解人意的代替他回答：  
“操他，或者让他操你，就这么简单。好了，现在快滚。”


	4. day4 公共场合的性事

#非典型性abo  
#土a卡o  
#高校au

带土的发情期来势汹汹，每次卡卡西都是最措手不及的那个。  
被勾着脖子拉进隔间里时卡卡西手上的泡沫还没来得及冲净，带土强硬的把他按在门板上，一只手锁上门栓一只手去拉卡卡西的手，引导那只湿漉漉的手揉向自己鼓成一团的裤裆。  
一被抚慰带土立刻舒爽的倒吸口气，闭着眼睛急吼吼去啃卡卡西的嘴。卡卡西被吻的一时分不清东南西北，眯起眼睛努力迎合男友的吻，边用空闲那只手插进带土蓬松的黑发里——带土喜欢接吻时卡卡西做这个动作，这代表卡卡西喜欢和他接吻。  
“哈……带土，等一下……”卡卡西在换气的空隙小声说道，“那个来了吗？”  
带土睁开眼睛，露出两只被逼红的兔子眼：“废话！”

每个月的发情期对alpha来说永远是最折磨的那几天，尤其是像带土这种纯血家族的alpha，在他十几岁的时候就拥有其他人十几倍的实力，也因此要承受其他人十几倍的痛苦——越强大的alpha发情期就越是痛苦。  
欲望像一根根磨人的羽毛轻轻擦过带土每一寸肌肤、每一条神经、每一颗写满了欲求不满和求而不得的细胞。他必须马上把涨得要死的鸡巴捅进卡卡西的屁股里，哪怕晚一秒他都要被这波涛汹涌的情欲折磨得爆炸了。  
带土喘着粗气手抖着去拉卡卡西的裤链，但该死的劣质校服好他妈难脱，他拉了两次也没拉成功，反倒用力过猛把卡卡西怼的险些萎了。白毛男友没好气的推开他的手，自己转过去褪下了裤子。带土在性爱中一向强调仪式感，但现在他没空勒令对方重新脱了，因为他也急不可耐的扯开裤子掏出凶相毕露的鸡巴，咬着牙二话不说往卡卡西的股缝里捅去。

“操！”  
“操！”  
两人同时暗骂了一声，带土不可置信的瞪他：“你怎么没水？！”  
卡卡西忍无可忍：“又他妈不是我发情，我流什么水？！”  
“你他妈以前都有很多水的！！”  
“那他妈是润滑剂！！”  
两人大眼瞪小眼气得直喘，带土喘着喘着眼圈都红了，眼底慢慢蓄起一层亮晶晶的泪花。  
“卡卡西，我真的要不行了……好难受，要炸了……”他撒娇似的把毛茸茸的脑袋拱进卡卡西颈窝，卡卡西怕痒，被蹭得受不了了便连连答应：  
“啊好知道了，会长室有润滑剂，我去拿。”  
“我也去。”  
卡卡西无奈：“你这样没法去吧？信息素强的呛人。”  
带土喷着泪反驳：“你别把我一个人丢在这里啊！？”  
“——知道了知道了，一起走，你小声一点啊。”

两人像做贼似的钻出了卫生间，上课期间走廊里静悄悄的，没人注意到这两个紧贴在一起健步如飞的情侣。  
“卡卡西，你走慢一点，我磨的好难受。”  
“你什么时候不难受？”这么说着卡卡西还是放慢了步速。  
“卡卡西，你能不能快一点？这样没等到会长室我就死掉了。”  
“操。你烦不烦！”卡卡西怒骂一声，索性把带土背了起来，抬腿往会长室跑去。  
带土倒也心安理得，他顺势搂住卡卡西的脖子，小幅度的挺腰用性器蹭卡卡西的尾骨。卡卡西在心里狂飙粗话，终于在理智丧失前到达了会长室。学生会会长拥有办公室的使用权，平常干事们会在外屋开会，内屋则是会长的私人空间。  
卡卡西将带土摔在沙发上，自己去办公桌封锁的抽屉里取润滑剂。等他飞快抽出瓶子，抬头走向带土时他发现带土已经仰躺在沙发上，裤子被他胡乱蹬在一边，正双手合握住性器快速上下撸动。他像一条干涸的鱼一般挣扎着寻求快感，但是不够，任凭他怎么努力都不觉得舒服。  
幸好，卡卡西来了。

干涸的鱼一翻身变成了凶猛的鲨鱼，他如鱼得水般将卡卡西按倒在沙发上，扯下校服裤子就将润滑剂一股脑往他后穴挤去。大股大股的清凉液体喷射在卡卡西屁股周围，下一秒带土滚烫的手掌贴合过来将液体揉进穴内，捅一下，捅两下，加一根手指再捅两下，卡卡西一口气没喘上来就被草草结束了扩张，紧接着比手掌滚烫百倍的东西横冲直撞挤进了卡卡西的小穴。  
“嘶啊——！！”  
“哈啊……！！”  
两人同时发出痛呼和喟叹，带土仿佛一位在沙漠中行走数月突然偶遇水源的旅人，铺天盖地的舒爽浇灌带土每一处干渴近死的毛孔，他终于在卡卡西紧致柔软的肉穴中寻回自己的存在，他在失而复得的快感中重生。  
“卡卡西，你好棒啊，好舒服啊！”带土流着泪疯狂律动，卡卡西被这阵狂风暴雨般的顶弄操的说不出话，只能极力敞开大腿抱住自己的膝盖，让两个人都更舒服些。  
眼泪在剧烈幅度的动作中抖落在卡卡西的大腿根，随即被那里的高温蒸发。卡卡西全身都像煮熟的虾子一样泛红，Omega的身体令他极大程度的包容了alpha的粗鲁，很快他就在一阵阵强悍的快感中沉浮，抖着身子不断呢喃带土的名字。  
按理说两人接下来会在这做一个下午，直到带土射过几次之后发情期的情潮退潮，但是意外就这么好死不死的发生了。

“失礼了，我们进来了——”  
外屋的门被推开，卡卡西陡然一阵，突然想起来今天正是学生会开会的日子。他一着急起来什么也顾不上，连忙推开带土连滚带爬的扑到门口去锁门。无论如何这幅样子也不能被别人看到！就让外面的人以为自己不在好了……刚想到这他就屁股一热，带土竟然不声不响的跟了过来，又要把东西往他屁股里塞！  
卡卡西生无可恋的叹了一口气，刚瞄了一眼门锁确定无误就被带土按倒在地，从背后直接插了进去。  
“呜！”卡卡西捂住嘴，带土的鸡巴有点弯，因此后入比正面更容易得到快感。他深深地垂下头任由身体被带土推动起伏，银白色的发丝在他眼前无力晃动。  
带土俯到卡卡西耳边，用柔软的侧脸去蹭卡卡西的脸。两人的泪水混合在一起，是一样的咸味。  
“卡卡西，你夹的好紧呀……”噗叽噗叽的水声从两人交合处发出，卡卡西摇着头大口大口喘息，两人离门口很近，外面的人已经落座准备开始会议。  
“哈啊……卡卡……西……啊……爽翻了……”带土痛苦欢愉的声音在卡卡西耳边犹如惊雷，他一面担心外面的人听见，一面又在羞耻心作祟下产生了不同以往的强烈快感。  
两位少年在午后的办公室里忘情地做爱，期间带土射过之后又把卡卡西翻到正面，边啃咬他的乳头边又做了一次。  
到后面时卡卡西已经被操的神志不清，嘴角流下的口水被带土尽数舔去，但是带土的眼泪也在这过程中被蹭在卡卡西的鼻尖上。等外面的人走了，两人更是放开了叫床，手掌抽打臀肉的脆响时不时盖过卡卡西的浪叫。而带土从始至终都哽咽着，用哭腔喊卡卡西的名字，然后没有创意的重复“好舒服啊”、“你好紧啊”、“老公的鸡巴爽不爽”之类的骚话。  
偏偏，卡卡西超吃这一套。


	5. day5 狭窄地方的性事

#春药  
#现代

【开始前】  
主持人：“那么简单的介绍一下游戏规则。待会儿两位会喝下100毫升的催情药，这个呢对身体是无痛无害的，只会在短时间内刺激情欲，如果出现了勃起、小穴瘙痒等情况均属正常现象。之后两位要进入这个100cmx100cm的正方形木箱中，挑战内容为维持正面插入体位三小时不做爱，做爱标准为射精。”  
主持人：“挑战成功则每人获得100万奖金，失败则每人50元安慰奖。请问有哪里不明白吗？”  
带土：“没有。”  
卡卡西：“有套吗？”  
带土：“我是绝对不会射的，你要套干什么？”  
卡卡西：“不好意思，我是嫌你的屁股脏，怕得病。”  
带土：“你好像搞错了什么，是我操你，不是你操我。”  
卡卡西：“我操你。”  
带土：“我操你。”  
卡卡西：“我操你、”  
带土：“我……”  
主持人：“呃呃，两位不如猜拳决定如何？”  
带土&卡卡西：“石头剪子布——”  
带土：“我操你。”  
卡卡西：“操。有没有套？钢化膜的那种。”  
带土：“？？？？”  
【进入木箱1分钟】  
带土：“啧，这姿势要保持三小时还真挺累。你就好了，可以躺着。”  
卡卡西：“少放屁，我腿抬着也会累。”  
带土：“你他妈腿在我肩膀上呢你累个屁？！”  
卡卡西：“腰酸！”  
【进入木箱5分钟】  
带土：“你带表了吗？多久了？”  
卡卡西：“你瞎啊，左上角有表。刚开始5分钟，还有175分钟。”  
【进入木箱15分钟】  
带土：“这箱子是不是没排气孔？我怎么感觉有点热。”  
卡卡西：“笨蛋，是催情药起作用了吧。”  
带土：“那你怎么不热？？？”  
卡卡西：“因为我不是笨蛋。”  
带土：“有本事一会你嘴还这么硬。”  
卡卡西：“我嘴硬不硬我不知道，但我知道你硬了。怎么了，不是说看见我的脸就痿吗？还说就算吃一盒伟哥也不可能对我勃起？”  
带土：“操，你烦不烦？这都插进去了还不让人硬？何况这玩意平时莫名其妙也会硬，我现在只是正常的生理反应而已，和你无关。”  
卡卡西：“行吧，反正你注意点，别顶到我了。”  
【进入木箱30分钟】  
卡卡西：“哈……”  
带土：“终于忍不住了？”  
卡卡西：“闭嘴……”  
带土：“你就想着你什么时候忍不住，你下面都夹我半天了——又夹，你能不能行？这才半个小时。”  
卡卡西：“操，你闭嘴啊！哈……我控制不住，太痒了……”  
带土：“我知道，我就说了是正常的生理反应吧。”  
【进入木箱50分钟】  
带土：“旗木，咱俩把衣服脱了吧，我热得不行了。”  
卡卡西：“同、同意。”  
【进入木箱70分钟】  
卡卡西：“嗯啊！……我操，宇智波你干嘛啊？”  
带土：“……呃，不好意思。不是故意的。”  
卡卡西：“哈啊……再动就杀了你啊……”  
带土：“都说了不是故意的！我也很难受好不好，涨的要炸了。”  
卡卡西：“我不涨？我前面后面都难受！”  
带土：“……那是你比较惨。要不你摸摸你前面？不射就行吧。”  
卡卡西：“不用了，已经坚持一个小时了，一会药效过了应该就、就好了。”  
【进入木箱100分钟】  
卡卡西：“哈……哈……”  
带土：“哈……你别喘了，喘的我心痒。”  
卡卡西：“少放屁……哈……我要死了……呜……”  
带土：“……说真的，你的屁股，夹的我挺舒服。”  
卡卡西：“哈……”  
带土：“而且你夹我的时候也会舒服吧？你看，水都流到……”  
卡卡西：“啊啊啊！你他妈别乱摸啊？！”  
带土：“我操！你要把我夹断啊？！我就是帮你擦一下！都滴我腿上了。”  
卡卡西：“去你妈的！别说话了你！”  
带土：“操？你是不是欠操？”  
卡卡西：“我他……啊啊！哈啊，等等、别……啊啊嗯❤——！！”  
带土：“……还敢不敢了？”  
卡卡西：“呼……”  
带土：“……哼。”  
【进入木箱101分钟】  
带土：“旗木，要不你再让我顶一下吧。”  
卡卡西：“！不行！”  
带土：“就一下。刚才你也很舒服对吧？你看，我都让你夹这么长时间了，是个男人都忍不了这么久。”  
卡卡西：“……那就一下、嘶！哈啊——啊啊，好了、呃啊啊，别顶了……啊啊……”  
带土：“靠……好爽啊旗木……”  
卡卡西：“哈…哈…你冷静一点，想想100万。”  
带土：“我知道，我知道……”  
【进入木箱113分钟】  
卡卡西：“宇智波……”  
带土：“嗯？”  
卡卡西：“………………没事。”  
带土：“有屁快放。”  
卡卡西：“……我，呼……你不渴吗？”  
带土：“我渴的要死了，我他妈要死了。”  
卡卡西：“……来接吻吧，现在这种情况、嘶你的筋能不能不要、跳了？”  
带土：“他妈你能控制你鸡巴上的筋跳不跳吗？！何况谁知道你他妈屁眼那么小，把老子咬的那么紧？”  
卡卡西：“……算了，总之、来接吻，紧急情况我不嫌、嫌弃你的口水……”  
带土：“你这人就是有病……”  
卡卡西：“唔嗯，哈，唔……”  
带土：“操啊旗木，我更热了……”  
卡卡西：“我也是……而且，而且……”  
带土：“停一下，你有话好好说，不要扭屁股。扭腰也不行。你看，你自己动的，我没动，碰到你g点我能怎么办？”  
卡卡西：“哈啊……而且，你能不能，摸摸我……那里？”  
带土：“……？啥玩意儿？你、你说哪里……旗木卡卡西，我是直男！”  
卡卡西：“………………傻逼，摸我的胸。”  
带土：“……这样？”  
卡卡西：“呜嗯！嗯……对，对。继续……”  
带土：“呃啊，旗木我说真的，你再夹我就真要疯了，我要憋不住了。”  
卡卡西：“！！你给我憋住！？”  
带土：“你都只自己舒服不让我舒服！”  
卡卡西：“……那我允许你再顶一、啊~~！呜，啊啊啊，宇智、啊啊…啊啊…停……”  
带土：“呼…呼…”  
卡卡西：“哈…哈…多久了？”  
带土：“还有一个小时。”  
卡卡西：“那快了。”  
带土：“嗯。”  
【进入木箱116分钟】  
带土：“你乳头好硬啊。”  
卡卡西：“……闭……”  
带土：“不好意思，被我舔的都是水。一会出去前我给你擦擦。”  
【进入木箱125分钟】  
卡卡西：“呀啊啊！！”  
带土：“抱歉抱歉，我换个姿势，太累了，趴会儿。”  
卡卡西：“你……太烫了，起来！”  
带土：“我不。”  
卡卡西：“你呼吸都、哈……喷在我脖子上，我……我痒。”  
带土：“闭嘴吧你，给我忍着。再bb老子操死你。”  
卡卡西：“我操……你讲不讲理？”  
带土：“讲理？你上次摔我鼠标的时候讲理了吗？”  
卡卡西：“是你太吵！大半夜不睡觉还开黑！”  
带土：“那是因为你占着吹风机太久好不好？”  
卡卡西：“谁让你一直在浴室不出来的？”  
带土：“哦，还不是你说我不洗脚就上床？再说我上的又不是你的床，你管那么多干啥？”  
卡卡西：“我看着恶心行不行？”  
带土：“行，你牛逼。操！”  
卡卡西：“呃！你他妈……呃啊！狗、啊啊……狗吧你……哈啊，不行，啊啊啊……”  
带土：“对，我狗，你现在被狗的大鸡巴捅得浑身乱颤，你可真厉害。”  
卡卡西：“呜，不要、停下，嗯啊……呀啊啊……宇智波！！呜呜…啊啊啊…啊啊…”  
带土：“操、！咬的这么紧，你要高潮了吗卡卡西？别他妈夹了，再夹我要射了！”  
卡卡西：“你他妈别操了呜！！”  
带土：“……干什么，你哭了吗？”  
卡卡西：“呼……滚你妈的。”  
带土：“我操？！”  
卡卡西：“呃啊啊啊！！你妈、啊啊、的！呜啊啊啊，宇智啊啊、要死、呜嗯嗯嗯，不行了……”  
带土：“……好了好了，不闹了，操。”  
卡卡西：“……哈……”  
【进入木箱140分钟】  
卡卡西：“宇智波……”  
带土：“嗯。”  
卡卡西：“我真的……要不行了，我好难受……”  
带土：“我也是。”  
卡卡西：“呜……你再、再，再顶一下吧……”  
带土：“……不行。再顶我就射了。”  
卡卡西：“只剩20分钟了，你、你能憋住对吧？”  
带土：“我他妈憋了两个多小时了？！”  
卡卡西：“所以、不差这20分钟？”  
带土：“……”  
卡卡西：“宇智波……”  
带土：“操。”  
卡卡西：“呃啊~！哈，好，就是这样……啊…好舒服啊，宇智波，啊啊，好爽…哈啊……”  
带土：“欠操吧你，你吸死我了。”  
卡卡西：“噫呀啊啊！就是那里，宇智波，顶那里，啊啊，哈啊！好爽，啊啊，不行了，啊啊，受不了，啊啊……”  
带土：“操。操死你，操死你……”  
卡卡西：“呜呜呜——！要死了！！啊啊啊，不行嗯嗯嗯，宇智波——哈啊——我要——要——”  
带土：“我操！你别射啊！给我憋住！”  
卡卡西：“噫噫噫——”  
带土：“……操，吓死我了。”  
卡卡西：“你他妈干嘛啊？！！”  
带土：“我他妈要问你干嘛才对吧？！我一直忍到现在没射，你他妈自己高潮射了咱俩就白来了！我操，你哭什么，不就是按了你龟头一下吗，有那么难受吗？”  
卡卡西：“你他妈被我按着不让射试试？！！”  
带土：“……好了好了，我再顶顶你，别哭了。”  
卡卡西：“！！呜嗯——”  
带土：“你怎么又哭了？！”  
卡卡西：“闭嘴！很、很爽啊！”  
带土：“……你，被我操的爽哭了？”  
卡卡西：“闭、闭……嗯嗯嗯，闭嘴……”  
带土：“……旗木，你莫非，很喜欢我这样操你吗？”  
卡卡西：“去你妈的！”  
带土：“？那我不动了哦？”  
卡卡西：“…………快动。”  
带土：“那你求我。”  
卡卡西：“蠢货，你自己都憋得眼睛都红了，还要、还要我求你吗？”  
带土：“咱俩谁更难受你自己心里有数，不求我就不让你舒服了。”  
卡卡西：“……操，老子求你。”  
带土：“？这就是你求人的态度？说带土哥哥，求求你用你的大鸡巴操我吧。”  
卡卡西：“………………你是狗吧？？”  
带土：“快说啊，旗木。”  
卡卡西：“…………带、土、哥、哥，求求你，用你的，大……大、大鸡巴操我吧。”  
带土：“乖，哥哥满足你。”  
卡卡西：“呜！！啊……嗯啊，好棒……呜嗯嗯嗯……呀啊……好棒呀，带土……哈啊……好涨，塞得好满呀，带土——啊啊啊……”  
带土：“嘶…哈啊…看出来，你他妈就是欠操。哈…你夹死我了，哈啊…”  
【进入木箱150分钟】  
卡卡西：“嗯嗯嗯……”  
带土：“爽不爽？”  
卡卡西：“爽、爽……”  
【进入木箱160分钟】  
带土：“哈啊……哈啊……”  
卡卡西：“啊啊…带土…”  
【进入木箱175分钟】  
带土：“哈啊……操，卡卡西，我好像要……”  
卡卡西：“呜呜嗯嗯……别呃呃呃……”  
【进入木箱162分钟】  
带土：“卡卡西，别夹、别夹了，真的要……”  
卡卡西：“你没、你没戴套——”  
【进入木箱177分钟】  
带土：“哈……哈……卡卡西……哈……”  
卡卡西：“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯…你慢啊啊……慢一……”  
【进入木箱178分钟】  
带土：“呜不行了，我憋不住了旗木——”  
卡卡西：“呜啊啊，憋、啊啊带土！！憋住！呀啊啊！！”  
【进入木箱179分钟】  
带土：“我要射了，真的不行了卡卡西我要射了呃呃呃——”  
卡卡西：“嗯嗯嗯我也、啊啊啊啊~~！！”  
【进入木箱180分钟】  
带土：“……”  
卡卡西：“……”  
【结束后】  
支持人：“这是两位的50元奖金，请拿好。”  
带土：“……100元，去开个钟点房吧。”  
卡卡西：“嗯。”


End file.
